


Nutcracker

by Lurlur



Series: Ineffable Advent Event [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables, Ballet, Bit Of A Domestic, Ineffable Advent, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, References to The Nutcracker, Squabbling, crowley is a bit of a bastard, nutcracker prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur
Summary: Day 3 of 31 Days of Ineffables!Going out together and not worrying about being seen is still novel, but Crowley doesn't want to waste these moments on boring ballets.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Advent Event [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558564
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	Nutcracker

“We’ve never done this before, don’t pretend it’s a tradition,” Crowley grumbles, very deliberately not putting on his boots.

Aziraphale tuts at him and throws Crowley’s jacket, scarf, and gloves onto the sofa for him.

“I didn’t say anything about it being a tradition for _us_ , I said it’s a traditional Christmas ballet and it is.”

Crowley pulls a face when he thinks Aziraphale’s back is turned.

“I saw that.”

“It’s just so twee, Aziraphale! There’s not even a storyline to the whole second act!” Crowley flops over to bury his face in his jacket, dramatically expressing his displeasure.

“It’s a _ballet_ , Crowley. They barely have storylines at the best of times.” Aziraphale finishes pulling on his gloves and nudges Crowley with his toes. “You like the ballet, you’ve said so several times.”

Crowley rolls onto his back, dragging his coat with him so it lays across his face and muffles his voice.

“I said I like good ballet. The Nutcracker is overdone to the point of tedium.”

“Oh, please, Crowley. I really want to go!”

Crowley peers out from under his coat and sees that pout with a hint of tantrum behind it. If he didn’t know better, he’d expect Aziraphale to stamp his foot any second now.

“I’m not stopping you from going, Aziraphale. I just don’t want to go with you.”

The pout deepens and the puppy dog eyes are at full power. A very mild wave of irritation laps at Crowley’s mind, the idea that he’s being manipulated is beginning to rub at him. He figuratively digs his heels in like the stubborn mule he is.

“I’ll be here when you get back.”

To Crowley’s very great surprise, Aziraphale actually does stamp his foot in a temper. Wide-eyed, Crowley sits up and faces Aziraphale who has at least had the good sense to look sheepish about what he’s just done. Realising that saying nothing will lead Aziraphale to fill the silence, Crowley folds his hands in his lap and looks Aziraphale in the eyes. Everything about his posture and expression suggests the simple invitation for Aziraphale to explain himself.

“Ha, uh, sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me.” Aziraphale reaches to tug at his waistcoat but his winter coat is already fastened over it. His hands hover uncertainly for a few seconds before sinking into his pockets. “It’s just that I got us a box and I thought it would be nice to watch something beautiful together.”

Crowley raises one eyebrow in question, knowing as he does that Aziraphale wouldn’t be making this much fuss over box seats alone. If he truly wanted to see the ballet, it wouldn’t matter whether Crowley was there or not. It takes a few seconds but the continued silence pushes Aziraphale back into talking.

“Alright! I wanted to sit in a box at the Coliseum with you and kiss! I don’t care about The Nutcracker, I just wanted an evening out with you where we could be together without worrying. Are you happy now?”

Crowley is already pulling on his boots when Aziraphale finishes explaining.

“Much happier. If you’d said that I didn’t actually have to watch the thing in the first place then we’d be there by now.”

Crowley wraps his scarf around his neck and shrugs on his coat, ready to leave in a matter of seconds.

“Oh! Wonderful.” Aziraphale beams and takes the hand that Crowley offers.

They walk out of the bookshop _together_ —for the first time.


End file.
